youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigger
Tigger is a character in Winnie the Pooh. Tigger 2011 bounching.png Tigger.jpg Tigger in Winnie the Pooh.jpg Emmet the lego movie.jpg Tigger Plays Marlin in Finding Shere Khan (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Tigger Plays Human Kuzco in The Tigger's New Groove (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Tigger Plays Jimmy Gourd in Pet AnimalTales He is a gourd Tigger Plays Nico in Rio (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a canary bird Tigger Plays Napoleon in The Aristocartoons (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a dog Tigger Plays Jar Jar Binks in Cartoon Animal Star Wars Tigger Plays Jacques in Finding Tom Jr. He is a shrimp Tigger Plays Flik (in Outtakes) in Cartoon Story 2 He is an ant Tigger Plays Disco Bear in Happy Tree Toons Tigger Plays Horton in Tigger Hears a Cat! He is an elephant Tigger Plays Scooby Doo in Tigger-Doo, Where Are You! He is a dog Tigger Plays Hand-in-the-Box in Mammal Story He is a mutant toy Tigger Plays Edward in Bugs & Friends He is an engine Tigger Plays Walrus in June In Wonderland He is a walrus Tigger Plays John Smith in Twilighthontas Portayals * In Horton the Elephant (aka Winnie the Pooh) Tigger Played by Tom Cat * In Jerry Gourd (aka Winnie the Pooh) Tigger Played by Jimmy Gourd Trivia *His, Piglet, Eeyore, Pooh, and Pooh's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tigers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Cartoons Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Idiots Category:Tricksters Category:Mickey Mouse Club March Category:Romantic Couples Category:Can You Feel the Love Tonight Category:Tigger and Tigress Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Characters voiced by Paul Winchell Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings